


Art for Come Back and Haunt Me by geekslave

by matchboximpala



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchboximpala/pseuds/matchboximpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. University setting. Some would say Arthur and Merlin don't have the most auspicious first meeting - unless you consider breaking and entering an excellent icebreaker. Merlin never planned on committing his first felony that night, but he'll do anything for a friend and, unfortunately his friend Will doesn't always make good choices. Arthur is certainly not happy to see Merlin in his home, though his dog somehow takes to Merlin instantly. Merlin is wearing a mask that night, but it may only be a matter of time before Arthur can put a name to the voice (and ears).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Come Back and Haunt Me by geekslave

**Author's Note:**

> Created for [aftercamlann 2015](http://aftercamlann.livejournal.com). Many thanks to the mods of that challenge, who do such a wonderful job organizing it. Thanks for your hard work -- this is one of my favorite challenges and I hope it continues.
> 
> I was really happy to claim this story by [geekslave](http://geekslave.livejournal.com) as the Merlin/Arthur college AU is one of my favorite tropes. 
> 
> The story is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4850885).
> 
> And again may thanks to [sophiap](http://sophiap.livejournal.com) for her keen eye.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
